


Wake Up Feetman

by Heta01



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: HLVRAI, M/M, angst with gay mixed in, haha not a very... happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: One ambush later, and Gordon isn't responding.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 316





	Wake Up Feetman

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a comic by oakyharmony to write this. This is actually my first time writing for HLVRAI, and yeah. Thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> Comic:
> 
> https://oakyharmony.tumblr.com/post/621304951751180288/hm-i-crave-angst-so-uh-gordon-literally
> 
> My HLVRAI tumblr: 
> 
> https://sweetmesavoice.tumblr.com

It wasn't until the smoke from the guns had faded away that Benrey moved again. Standing up, he looked around trying to see if the others were okay. 

In a far corner of the room, they could see Bubby being helped to his feet by Doctor Coomer. Tommy was only a few meters away, brushing his pants off from the dust and dirt collected on the floor. Bodies scattered around the room in a bloody and gore filled scene met everyone's eyes. The last of the military had somehow found them all and ambushed them, seeking revenge for the fallen comrades. But now that the last of them had been eliminated, there was officially no militia. But somehow that didn't make Benrey feel better. Something was off. Someone wasn't present. Someone who would normally swearing up a storm and probably ask something along the lines of how the military found them.

"Mr. Freeman?!" Tommy called out into the huge room, his voice echoing. It didn't occur to Benrey just how large the room was. It could probably fit about a hundred tanks or so. But only crates and some military vehicles here and there laid out in the room. Benrey looked around him until he heard Doctor Coomer's voice echo in the room. 

"Over there!" They all turned their heads and saw Gordon on his back, a large pool of blood underneath him. Benrey's heart stopped as he rushed over, the others following. There was an unmistakably deep gash at his side, the blood puddle growing more. Benrey went on his knees and immediately held Gordon, cradling the unconscious man close to him. Gordon's face was paling against their shoulder, and he looked like shit. Benrey repeated the joke nickname they gave him, hoping the anger it usually brought would stir the man.

"Feetman... Feetman wake up. Bro c'mon open your eyes." Benrey felt a sigh of relief as Gordon's eyes weakly fluttered open. He was awake. But it looked like it took his entire strength to open his eyes.

"Benrey..." Gordon weakly muttered. They all had to strain to hear Gordon, his voice small and frail. His breathing was wheezes at this point. Tommy put two fingers up to his neck, feeling for a pulse. He bit his bottom lip. 

"His pulse is fading you guys. We need to find a medkit. And fast." Bubby growled in frustration at these words. 

"AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA FIND A MED KIT WHEN THE LAST ONE WE SAW WAS LIKE TWO HOURS AGO?!" 

"Now now Professor, this is no time to start shouting-" Doctor Coomer started before Bubby snapped at him, frustration in everyone's voices. All three scientists were now trying to talk over one another, arguing whether or not if there was even a medkit nearby. And how Tommy had read the manual, therefore he should know where the next medkit was since everything was up to OSHA standards in claims.

Benrey continued to cradle Gordon, trying to keep the man awake. "C'mon bro you gotta stay awake. don't you wanna get out?"

Gordon's eyes were barely open. Benrey needed to find a way to keep them from shutting. He had an idea. "What was your son's name? Jeremy? Jeffrey?"

"...Josh......ua......." Gordon breathed, but barely audible. Good enough. Benrey held him tighter.

"Ye bro! Your little gamer. Don't you wanna see Joshie again?" Benrey asked. Gordon mumbled something but Benrey could barely hear him as the science team practically started tearing the room apart, looking for something to suffice as a medkit. 

It wasn't long before Gordon shut his eyes. Benrey turned Gordon's face to their's. "Yo Feetman. You gotta keep awake bud."

But Gordon's eyes wouldn't open. Benrey started to shake his shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake him up. Fighting back tears, Benrey forcefully laughed and shakily whispered, "heyyy, wake up Feetman. Kind of cringe to be taking a nap right now, haha..."

They couldn't hear the sound of Gordon's breath wheezing, his body becoming more limp against their own. Almost heavier. Benrey could feel the burning in their eyes as tears started forming. Their forced smile now in a deep frown. Eyebrows furrowing, they shook Gordon's shoulder lightly again. "... Gordon?"

Gordon was not responding.


End file.
